The Perils of Naked Man
by musicalxchaos
Summary: A quick peek at Luke as he chases and catches Kirk in the square, minutes after S4 finale.


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I were as much of a genius as Amy Sherman-Palladino, alas, I am not. I don't own any of these characters. I just enjoy writing about them. heh.

A/N: One of my first attempts at a fic. Please review, I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing well/what I could do better. Enjoy!

* * *

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOMENT, KIRK! A MOMENT!" Luke didn't care that his screams were probably waking up the entire state of Connecticut. He was going to catch Kirk, and then beat him senseless for interrupting what had been the best moment of his life. Thinking of Lorelai brought a quick smile to his face and added a jump to his sprint. He was closing in on Kirk.  
  
As they neared the other end of the square, Luke nearly tripped on Kirk's now-discarded pillow- the only thing that had kept him from flashing the whole town. Luke grimaced as he realized he was going to have to do something rather uncomfortable in order to end this ordeal- tackle a butt- naked Kirk. The sudden urge to vomit came and went quickly, and Luke cleared his mind and sped up. He had almost caught up.  
  
About a minute later, as the two rounded back towards the square, Luke finally reached his destination. He jumped on Kirk, wrestling him to the ground, while making a point of staring at the sky. He had seen more than enough of Kirk to last him for, oh, his next 5 lifetimes or so.  
  
Kirk finally snapped out of his trance. "Luke, why are you sitting on me? And why am I naked? Oh no..." Kirk's face turned an interesting shade of red that Luke had never seen cross a human face before as he realized what had occurred. He almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.  
  
Luke climbed off of Kirk, and grabbed at his sleeve as if to pull his shirt off. He cursed under his breath, realizing he didn't have his typical flannel shirt on- he had gotten dressed up for dinner, in an attempt to impress Lorelai. Thinking about her sent chills up his spine again. "Kirk, I'll have you know, if you had clothes on right now, I'd probably be killing you. Your little- outburst- there ruined the best moment of my life. Which is now scarred permanently because I've seen you naked." Luke's eyes remained fixed on the sky.  
  
"I ruined your night? I had the best night ever with Lulu. My god she's wonderful in bed, Luke, I'm so luc-" Luke shot him a look of death.  
  
"KIRK! What have I told you about sharing that kind of thing with me? I don't want to know, got it?" Kirk nodded and started to get up. Luke shoved him back on the ground.  
  
"Oh please, for my sake, stay right there until I find your pillow. I've seen enough, ok? Give me a sec." Luke got up, walked across the square and grabbed it, and returned to Kirk. He threw the pillow at him, and Kirk stared at him for a minute, then covered himself with the pillow as he sat up.  
  
"Let's just get back to the Dragonfly now alright?" Luke sounded irritated, but his tone had softened a bit now. He was starting to chuckle at the absurdity of it all, and he knew if he didn't get back soon, he was going to burst out laughing. Not a good idea. He picked up the pace considerably, and Kirk trailed behind.  
  
They got back to the Dragonfly without incident. "Thank you Luke, for saving me." Kirk said sincerely, moving to give Luke a one-armed hug. Luke smacked his arm away.  
  
"If you are truly thankful for my help, you will go get dressed before anyone else has to see you like that." Luke replied, looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.  
  
Just as he heard Kirk's door close upstairs, he noticed Lorelai walking out from the kitchen, looking rather amused. The sight of her made his heart jump, and he ran to her.  
  
"So, Captain Luke, did you save Stars Hollow from the perils of NAKED MAN?!?" Lorelai said with a smile, unable to contain her laughter any longer. Seeing her laugh made Luke explode with the laughter as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"He's lucky he was naked, because if I hadn't been too emotionally scarred to touch him, I totally would have killed him for interrupting...well, you know..." Luke's face flushed.  
  
"Don't worry, I think I remember where we left off..." Lorelai leaned in and kissed him, and with her soft touch and passionate kiss, all images of naked Kirk left him. This had been one hell of a night.


End file.
